Larga vida a la princesa del amor
by WhoHeart
Summary: Un error del pasado viene a cobrar factura a la princesa del amor.


**LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA DEL AMOR**

 **Declaro aquí que ninguno de los personajes de My Little Pony que aparecen en este fic son míos, y pertenecen a Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Un par de hecho me los inventé, pero si por azares del destino resulta que esos ya existían, cuar similitud es mera coincidencia. Este fic tiene lugar antes del concebimiento de Flurry, la bebé de Cadence y Shinning.**

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta un unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena azul encendiendo su cuerno para ver al encarcelado.

-Capitán Armor, me sorprende que con todos sus recursos no lo sepa- responde otro unicornio, se levanta y da unos pasos pero una cadena impide el tercer paso, el poni sólo sonríe.

-Te hice una pregunta- dice Shinning con voz fuerte y firme.

-¿Me trae una cubeta, por favor?- pregunta el poni desconocido.

-¿Con que razón?- le pregunta Shinning.

-Quiero vomitar- responde con simpleza. Shinning entonces sale unos momentos para despues volver con un balde y lanzarlo al otro poni.

-Ahí tienes- dice a secas.

-Gracias- responde el otro poni -Mi nombre no es importante, después de todo ya estoy muerto ¿No es así?-.

-Sí, atacar a la princesa del imperio de cristal te costó la sentencia de muerte- Shinning se dió vuelta para irse pero el poni lo detuvo.

-¿No te interesa porque lo hice?- preguntó con una sonrisa confiada y una mirada relajada. Shinning dudó unos segundos y luego colteó a verlo.

-Te escucho- le contestó. El poni prisionero sólo asintió con esa sonrisa, abrió la boca pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza hacia el balde y vomitó, se limpió el hocico, dejó el balde a un lado y se preparó para hablar de nuevo.

...

En los salones principales del castillo las damas de la princesa, las criadas, los mosos y guardias estaban preocupados por la princesa, quien no se había dejado ver hace ya varias horas. Todos discutían, algunos culpaban a otros, pero llegó una llegua, una poni terrestre que llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Escuchen por favor!- llamó ella. De inmediato todos la voltearon a ver -La... la princesa quiere que... que por favor no hagan tanto escándalo-.

-¿Y dónde está ella?- preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Sí, ¿Porqué no la hemos visto?- preguntó una de las sirvientas. Así empezaron a hacer un escándalo nuevamente.

-¡Basta!- interrumpió de nuevo esa llegua -Creo que la princesa está algo sensible por lo que pasó, así que por favor entendámosla- pidió aquella poni a todos.

Se miraron unos segundos, murmuraron otros más y después se dispersaron. Esa llegua volvió por donde había venido, giró un par de veces para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía y despues se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, la abrió y entró, cerrándola tras de sí.

-Listo princesa, ya arreglé lo del escándalo- dijo sonriéndole a Cadence que estaba apoyada en una barra de lo que parecía un bar.

-Gracias- le respondió Cadence antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

-Si me lo permite, y si no es indiscresión, ¿Puedo preguntarle porqué está tan triste?- preguntó esa llegua.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, Lucky, ¿Verdad?- sonrió Cadence.

-Así es princesa Lucky Sad- le ronrió devuelta.

-Bueno, ya estarás enterada de los acontecimientos de la mañana, ¿O no?- preguntó la princesa, Lucky sólo asintió -Pues, verás estaba pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto-.

-No debería decir eso princesa, nosotros no queremos que usted... em... nos deje- terminó con dificultad la poni terrestre.

-Lo sé, es decir, tengo responsabilidades y todo eso, pero en esos momentos sólo me preocupaba mi marido, por que si yo muriera, el se quedaría sólo- la princesa miró triste el vaso que tenía enfrente.

-Sin contar el dolor de perder al ser amado- murmuró Lucky -Perdóneme, no quise entrometerme así su majestad- intentó corregirse.

-No hay problema, pensé justo lo mismo- Cadence la miró con cierta empatía -No he sentido ese dolor, mis padres murieron cuando yo era aún una bebé así que no los conocí como para llorarlos- Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Cadence la miró un segundo a los ojos antes de reír tranquilamente, una risa simple.

-¿Qué ocurre majestad?- preguntó Lucky ladeando la cabeza.

-Nada, hehe, es sólo que ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo de esto- respondió Cadence.

Lucky comprendió, le sonrió a la princesa -Supongo que tengo suerte- le dijo con calma. Ambas rieron por el comentario.

...

-Entonces, ¿Todo esto fue por venganza? ¿Intentaste asesinar mi esposa Cadence, la princesa del imperio de cristal sólo por venganza?- preguntó Shinning.

-Básicamente, es un buen motivo, ¿No cree? Intentar matar a la princesa porque cuando era una adolescente hizo que mi esposa se enamorara de otro y me dejara, íbamos a casarnos la siguiente semana, ¿Acaso no cree que tenga razón?- preguntó el encadenado con una mirada simple y una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó Shinning borrando la sonrisa de aquél poni -¡No hay motivo válido para asesinar a otro poni!- le recriminó. -Y-y aún así...- Shinning se vió interrumpido.

-Y aún así me van a ejecutar- miró Shinning con frió en la mirada.

Shinning sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle desde los cascos hasta el cuerno. -Es-es diferente, tú cometiste un crimen contra la princesa- declaró Shinning -Existen leyes-.

El poni rió, dió una arcada y vomitó de nuevo en el balde, esto preocupó a Shinning, llevaba un buen rato bomitando entre tiempos.

-Oh sí, leyes, leyes que sólo protegen a los poderosos mientras que el pueblo se las tiene que apañar como pueda- le contestó con crueldad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Las leyes se crearon para proteger al pueblo!- le gritó aún mas molesto.

-Eso no impidió a la princesita quitarme a mi amada, arruinar mi vida en otras palabras- cada palabra salida de la boca del poni tenía cierto impacto en Shinning.

Cadence le había contado que cuando era mas joven, usaba su poder sin considerar las consecuencias, eso la ponía triste, pensar en las vidas que pudo arruinar de haberse equivocado, a veces le quitaba el sueño. También Shinning comprendía al poni, si a él lo dejara Cadence por un hechizo así también querría asesinar al causante de ese hechizo.

-No ha dicho nada alteza- dijo el poni sonriendo, Shinning salió de sus pensamientos -¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de que tengo razón?.

-¡No! Sé que Cadence cometió errores cuando era una adolescente- le dijo cerrando los ojos -Y es por eso, que yo... que yo...- acto seguido, el poni abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba, ni se creía lo que estaba viendo, al capitán de la guardia real de Canterlot y principe del imperio de cristal arrodillado frente a él -Te suplico que perdones a mi esposa, que perdones a Cadence por todo el mal y dolor que te causó- dijo el principe.

El poni estuvo en shock unos segundos, segundos en los que evaluó lo ocurrido hace unos segundos, después de repasar lo ocurrido habló.

-Yo... yo...- empezó el poni encadenado mientras veía a Shinning a sus pies.

...

-Ya veo- dijo Cadence -Tú has perdido a alguien, ¿Verdad?-.

Lucky abrío los ojos por la sorpresa -¿Cómo lo supo?- le preguntó.

-Tu mirada- respondió Cadence -Hay dolor en tu mirada-

-Ya veo, así que eso me delató- bajó triste la mirada.

-Cuando yo era una potrilla usaba mi poder como una estúpida, nunca pensé en las consecuencias y mi mayor miedo es haber arruinado la felicidad de una pareja- dijo Cadence seria.

Entonces Lucky se levantó, fue detrás de la barra para empezar a preparar un trago, la princesa la miró con un poco de miedo por su repentino cambió.

-¿Puedo contarle?- preguntó Lucky -Tal vez no le interese, pero ¿Le importaría escucharme?-.

Cadence asintió.

-Bueno, hace unos años yo tenía un esposo, él era un soldado de la guardia real y yo trabajaba en el castillo, en el ala de avances químicos, en especial trabajaba en pociones. Un día algo salió mal y quedamos atrapados en una explosión, las flamas se hacían cada vez mas grandes y me desmayé por el humo sólo recuerdo que él me sacó de ahí. Durante mi recuperación lo vi un par de veces en el cambio de guardia, despues de un tiempo quise hablarle para poder agradecerle, pero no sé, me enamoré, lo buscabaa cada vez mas, un día el me pidió ser su novia y grité de alegría empezamos una relación, me retiré de mi trabajo y un año después tuvimos un pequeño potrillo- Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro mientras miraba al techo -Pero el pequeño tenía un problema, una enfermedad rara, nueva, se la diagnosticaron a los tres, y desde entonces estuvo en tratamiento, un caro tratamiento pero gracias al salario de mi esposo podíamos salir adelante, cuando cumplió cuatro podía salir a caminar de vez en cuando, podía estar con los demás potrillos sin la necesidad de aparatos respiratorios, casi había alcanzado una vida normal- en ese momento momento Cadence sonrió también y Lucky le dió una copa con el trago que había preparado, ella se empezó a preparar otro -Cuando tenía cinco ya podía ir a cualquier lado, jugar como quisiera y vivir su vida, sólo tenía que tomar unas pastillas cada ocho horas- Lucky se detuvo. Cadence la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué ocurrió después?- preguntó Cadence antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

Lucky la miró sonrió unos segundos antes de cambiar su expresión a una molesta.

Con voz seca y una mirada fría le dijo -Usted-.

...

-Por favor- habló con sarcasmo -yo no la puedo perdonar, y aunque pudiera no lo haría- dijo al fin el poni prisionero.

Shinning se levantó, lo miró a los ojos -¿Porqué?- preguntó Shinning.

-¿Usted podría perdonar al causante de su miseria?- preguntó en respuesta y sólo obtuvo silencio -Eso pensé- le dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona que había estado molestando a Shinning.

-No podría perdonarlo, pero trataría, porque no me importa mi felicidad, me importa mucho más la felicidad de Cadence, y lo único que quiero es verla feliz- Shinning hizo una pausa -aunque no sea conmigo- susurró.

Sabias y muy conmovedoras palabras alteza, pero...- ahora el poni se vió interrumpido.

-¿Acaso tú no amabas a esa llegua?- le preguntó Shinning, eso sólo molestó al encadenado.

-¿A qué carajos te refieres? ¡Claro que la amaba!- le respondió molesto.

-Entonces ¿Porqué no puedes alegrarte de que ella encontrara la felicidad? Aunque la hayas perdido, si de verdad la amabas deberías ser feliz de que ella lo sea- ahora Shinning tenía el control de la plática.

-No me vengas con estupideces Shinning, no la perdí. ¡Me la arrebataron! ¡Tu esposa me la arrebató!- estalló en cólera el poni. Pero tuvo un flaqueo de fuerza y calló al suelo con una arcada, Shinningobservó el vomito del poni, rojo sangre.

-¿Por eso la atacaste? ¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que ya estabas muerto de cualquier forma?- cuestionó Shinning y el poni sólo asintió en el suelo. -Estás a punto de morir y querías llevarte a la, según tú, culpable de tu desgracia, creo que no será necesario ejecutarte, por lo visto estás sufriendo mucho por esas arcadas- Shinning se encaminó a la salida.

-Tiene razón- rió el encarcelado -Duele como el Tártarus, pero vale la pena-.

-No comprendo- dijo Shinning mirándolo de nuevo.

-Lo sé, no tengo nada contra usted, pero quiero que Cadence pague por lo que me hizo- habló el poni.

-Explícate- exigió Shinning.

-Descuide, será como quedarse dormido- habló de nuevo ese poni.

-Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido-. Dijo Shinning serio.

-Yo creo que sí, una amiga me ayudó con un veneno, al que lo ingiere lo destroza pero esparce por su cuerpo esporas venenosas que se liberan cuando vomita sangre, esas esporas matan a todo aquel que las respire- dijo el poni y Shinning abrió los ojos como platos, no era posible pero, se sentía un poco mareado -Ya debe estar haciendo efecto- río el poni.

-No, ¿Por... por... qué?- dijo Shinning sintiéndose de pronto aún mas mareado.

-Porque Cadence tiene que sentir lo que nosotros sentimos, el dolor de que te arrebaten al ser amado pero usted no, usted sólo tuvo la mala suerte de ser la persona que ella mas ama-.

...

Cadence tuvo ese presentimiento desde que Lucky empezó su historia, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera un error pero no, ahora se lo había confirmado.

-Por favor, perdóname- dijo Cadence con la mirada baja, sintiendo un mareo y con la voz ronca.

-¿Perdonarla?- preguntó Lucky con ironía -¿Cómo podría? Sé que usted se ha lamentado durante mucho tiempo y sé que le ha dolido- le dijo Lucky levantándole la cara con uncasco -¡Pero ese dolor no es nada!- le gritó -¡No es nada! El dolor que según usted siente no es mas que miedo de que alguién venga a reclamarle porque no sabe como enfrentar eso ¿O sí?- Cadence no dijo nada, Lucky siguió hablando -No estaremos tranquilos hasta que usted sienta el mismo dolor que nosotros-.

En ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta. -¡Princesa! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- se escuchó la voz de un guardia antes de que otro golpe hiciera resonar la puerta.

Cadence hizo caso omiso al llamado de la guardia de cristal, en cambió depositó toda su atención en la llegua que tenía delante, levantó una ceja y preguntó -¿Nosotros?-.

-Oh sí, princesa, debo decirle que mi compañero la atacó esta mañana y yo sólo vine a terminar con mi parte del trabajo- respondió Lucky mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- preguntó Cadence seria.

-No, no se preocupe, sólo vine a asegurarme de que no interfiera en nuestros planes- respondió Lucky.

-Sí no vienes a matarme... entonces... ¿Interferir?...- las piezas se acomodaban en su cabeza -¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Shinning!- intentó levantarse pero cayó con fuerza, intentó incorporarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

-Tranquila, sólo dura un par de horas el efecto del tranquilizante muscular- sonrió Lucky.

Cadence la miró con desconfianza, odio y un poco de confusión -¿Cómo...?- preguntó.

-Ala científica, especialidad en pociones, ¿Recuerda?- le sonrió de nuevo.

Cadence vió la puerta ser derribada, seguida de un par de soldados, abrió la boca para alertarles pero sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de perder el conocimiento.

Los guardias arrestaron a Lucky y fue sentenciada a ejecución, por atentado contra la princesa. Cuando Cadence despertó en su cama, varias de sus damas estaban presentes pero ninguna habló, en cambió Cadence exigía a gritos que le respondieran que había pasado con Shinning Armor. En su enojo Cadence corrió a las damas junto con el doctor que recién iba llegando, poco después la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un par de alicornios, una alta, de pelaje blanco y melena multicolor, la otra de estatura menor, pelaje azul maríno y con la noche como melena. Ambas entraron en silencio, a los tres pasos Cadence salió de la cama y corrió a abrazarlas llorando con amargura, dolor y furia.

-Pequeña Cadence- habló Celestia -Lamento lo ocurrido, de verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por esta terrible situación-.

-También lamento mucho los sucesos de hoy, si hubieramos llegado antes, tal vez esto se hubiera evitado- dijo Luna.

Cadence no respondió, sólo siguió culpaba, si no hubiera sido una estúpida de niña ahora no estaría pasando por esto, si se hubiera tomado en serio su poder no tendría que estar pasando por esto, se arrepintió de mil cosas esa noche y reconstruyó su cordura pieza a pieza.

A veces las palabras no sirven e incluso pueden empeorarlo todo, este era uno de esos casos así que Luna y Celestia sólo la acunaron entre ellas para darle apoyo, cuando se calmó un poco ya estaba por amaecer, Celestia le dijo que tenía que levantar el Sol.

Cadence se levantó con el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas, fue a arreglarse y salió de la habitación. Luna y Celestia se miraron confundidas.

-Eh... Cadence, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Luna antes de que Cadence saliera.

-Tengo una ejecución que presenciar- le respondió con frialdad.

...

Estaban las tres alicornios en el cuarto de ejecuciones del castillo, un cuarto que no se había usado desde el reinado del rey Sombra, reunidas con dos guardias y la prisionera.

-Ayer escuché a los soldados princesa- le dijo a Cadence -Ellos dijero...- se vió interrumpida por el casco de Cadence en su mandívula.

-Cállate- le dijo -No quiero volver a escucharte- hizo una señal a los guardias quienes prepararon sus espadas para perforar el pecho y el corazón de Lucky Sad.

-Antes, quiero que sepa...- Lucky volteó a ver a la princesa Cadence al mismo tiempo que las espadas la perforaron, sonrió y un hilo de sangre escurrió entre sus labios -Que le deseo una larga vida Princesa-.

 **Fin**

 **Hola lectoras(es), este One-Shot se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen de dos ponis que pierden a su poni especial porque Cadence unió a sus ponis especiales, tal vez ya la hayan visto. Bueno, estuvo corto el fic, pero espero que les guste y les entretenga un rato. Todos los reviews son bien recibidos, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima, se despide WhoHeart.**


End file.
